This proposal describes plans to enhance Viocares Mobile Food Intake Visual and Voice Recognizer (FIVR) System. FIVR, an active Genes, Environment and Health Initiative (GEI) project, is a novel combination of innovative technologies including computer vision and speech recognition to measure dietary intake using a mobile phone. Version 1 of FIVR uses a mobile phones embedded camera to capture a short video of food to be consumed. The food to be eaten is annotated verbally on the mobile phone by the user. These video and audio files are sent to a backend server for real-time food recognition and portion size measurement through speech recognition and image analysis. This project will develop specifications to extend FIVRs capabilities to standardize, store, and analyze more diverse food images, such as 3D photos; to collect other food data; to enhance the analysis tools; and for interfaces to a variety of clinical/research systems. The FIVR Version 2 functional prototype will be developed to use 3D dietary images as input. A final evaluation of the FIVR V2 prototype will be conducted to assess the accuracy and feasibility of the 3D image diet capture with a group of 9 subjects in a controlled feeding study.